The New Teachers
by ModernBohemianMuse
Summary: Our Rent friends are Teaching at Hogwarts. What drama will unfold with their unique classes. Harry Ron and Hermione learn alot of things that they could never get from a normal class and many unusual things unfold... FINALLY UPDATED CHAPTER 6 IS NOW UP!
1. New Classes

**Hello all! This is my new story! I know this chapter is short well very short but the next one is on its way right now! My friend and I came up with this idea for this Rent/HP crossover. From what I know no one else has this plot so if you do and you think I stole it well I didnt. So I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy!**

**New Classes**

"I will not take this degrading class! Or any of the other classes that you're forcing on me!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm sorry but all of the classes you wanted to take were full. We assumed that you would be able to handle yourself in these new classes." Continued McGonagall as if Hermione hadn't said anything.

"But…But…But…" Hermione stumbled over her words. For once she was speechless.

McGonagall continued, "But don't worry. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy will be joining you in these new classes, along with other students but at least you know your friends will be there."

"I am NOT friend's with Draco." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Okay well here is your new schedule and you will start it tomorrow." With that McGonagall ushered a stunned Hermione out of the room and shut the door.

Hermione walked straight back to the common room like she was in a trance. She flopped down next to Ron and Harry who were sitting on the couch, staring at their schedules. The schedules all read the same,

****

**BO Days: **

**The Best Theory You Will Ever Learn with Professor Collins**

**Filming For Dummies with Professor Cohen.**

**Self-Defense and Fashion Design with Professor Schunard**

**Guitar, Cussing and How to deal with Withdrawals with Professor Davis**

**HO Days:**

**Drama and the Fine Art of Getting Away With Stuff with Professor Johnson**

**How To When and Argument and How to Deal With Your Partner When they are Hard to Deal With, with Professor Jefferson**

**How To Be Rich and Rude and Sell Out with Professor Coffin**

"**Modern Dancing and How To Deal With "The Man" with Professor Marquez **

"I can't believe it. How could they do this to us?" Hermione asked the boys.

"Well I don't really mind." Replied Ron, "I mean I bet they are a lot easier then Potions and Herbology." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but how are they going to help us in the Wizarding World?" she asked loudly as she stormed out of the common room and to her room.

"I don't think she will need any help in Drama class." Said Ron quietly.

Harry laughed, "Hey, wanna go look for our new teachers?"

"Sure!" Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak just in case and they headed out.

**So...? How did you like it! questions, comments, ideas, reviews. And i will take constructive critisism but please dont be too much of a flamer. Please REVIEW! and tell your friends! until next time!♥'s **


	2. The Search

**Ok so here is the next chapter! There is alot of dialog in this one so sorry if you dont like a bunch of it. Um so yeah Ron and Harry meet two of their teachers and see what we have all seen in the movie and play. so yeah i dont own rent or harry potter unfortunatly and i most likely never will. ENJOY!**

**The Search**

"Harry? Do you have any idea where our new teachers might be?"

"Umm…in the school?"

"Oh well that helps." Ron said sarcastically.

"Okay well lets think about what each one of them would look like." Harry said trying to come up with an idea. Ron thought for a moment.

"Well Professor Davis is teaching us Guitar right?"

"Among other things but yeah." Harry said not understanding where Ron was going with this.

"And he's American right…?"

"Right but what's your point Ron?"

"Well he may be kind of rock and roll." Ron continued, not seeing why Harry wasn't getting it.

"Meaning…"

"Long hair and weird clothes." Ron finally got to his point.

"So you're saying that I'm rock and roll?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Ha…Ha very funny. Just look for Professors that don't look familiar."

"Can do!"

The duo continued to walk the halls until they found their first teacher.

"Ron stop! I think I hear someone coming." Harry said pulling both Ron and himself into a nearby doorway just as they saw a woman quickly walking down the hallway. She was mumbling something about how she should have just stayed back at the Cat Scratch Club and how he was never going to change. The young professor stopped suddenly when she heard some man calling for her to stop. Within the next few minuets Ron and Harry saw their first two teachers fighting and then making up. Through their eyes it went like this.

Some young teacher came running after the even younger woman who had been coming down the hallway. The professor was still in civilian clothing and seemed to be having some trouble running in his tight plaid pants.

"See I told you. Weird clothes." Ron nudged Harry in the side.

The man started to plead with her, "Come on babe, please don't get angry with me. I was just telling Benny that he should stay away from you when I'm teaching and…"

The girl cut in, "Nice try Roger. Why don't you trust me? I can handle myself just fine around him. Why can't you believe me?"

"Meems, I trust you I don't trust him." The man pulled her into a close hug, "I just don't want you getting hurt." He said quietly as he lowered his head down to her and began to kiss the young professor.

"Roger!' She said blushing and laughing, "Their could be students."

"It's past their bed time." He said as he went in for another kiss.

With that being said Ron started to laugh. Harry tried to keep him quiet but it didn't work. Soon Ron was on the floor laughing with Harry and two confused professors staring at him.

"Is he always like this?" asked the man who's name was apparently Roger.

"Well sir, um I think he thinks it funny that you said it was past our bed time since it's three in the afternoon."

"Oh…" The professor ran his hand through his shaggy blond hair; while the young dark haired professor laughed at him. After a few more minuets Ron finally recovered.

Harry helped him up off the floor while saying, "You know it really wasn't that funny."

"I know but Fred and George gave me this bubble gum that makes anything that's remotely funny hysterical."

"I see."

"Um, well I guess we should go then." Said the blond teacher.

"Okay, but would you mind informing us on which new professors you guys are?" asked Harry.

"Uh sure. I'm Professor Davis and this is Professor Marquez." Professor Davis relied.

"Okay well goodbye professors." Harry and Ron turned to leave.

"WAIT! If you don't mind who are you two?" questioned Professor Marquez.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is…"

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Thank you. Goodbye, oh and see you two in class tomorrow." She said as she took Professor Davis's hand and walked off with him.

Harry was stunned. She hadn't made a big deal about meeting him, which was very rare.

"You know Ron, I think I might like these new teachers."

"Yeah me too. Wanna go look for more?"

Harry nodded excitedly and the duo continued their quest for the new teachers.

**So how did you like it? TELL ME! please  
****ME: you all should tell me, you all should tell me!  
****you: WE will tell you, we will tell you!  
****ROger: Why did you put me back in the plaid pants? I thought fanfiction had gotten me out of them!  
****Me: i like the plaid pants and i know plenty of fanfiction writers who do want you out of them...  
****mimi: watch it...  
****me: what? puppy dog face i didnt do anything. i was just stating a fact!  
****Maureen: DONT USE THAT FACE i invinted it!  
****Me: Whatever  
****Hemione: Hey! dont overly pronounce your h's thats how i do it!  
****Me: Why did i choose such a picky cast?  
****fanfiction readers: Be cause you want reviews?  
****Me: Good point...**

**OK so now that thats done pleae review! i will love you forever. and if you want check out some of my other stories: Turn of Events, What Happens When Wizards and Bohemians Get Together, The Candle Will Burn Out OK so im done talking now**

**Until next time.♥'s**


	3. The Search Continues

**OMG! i am so sorry for not updating in such a long time! i feel so bad. anyways i am working on updating all my stories so there should be more to come! I hope you like this chapter i dont own rent or Deja Vu ENJOY!**

The Search Continues

"Okay, so two down and six more togo…" Ron informed Harry.

"Um…no, two down and seven more to go…" Harry corrected.

"Who's your extra person?"

"Professor Ericsson. But it doesn't say what the class is."

"Why don't we go as McGonagall, she will know what's going on, and we are near her office anyway." Harry nodded as the headed towards their teacher's room.

**5 2 5, 6 0 0**

"I'm afraid it's no mistake Mr. Potter. You are assigned this class and you will take it." McGonagall shifted in her seat.

"Why isn't Ron in it?" Harry still wanted answers.

"This class is… special. The few students who get in are hand picked by Professor Ericsson herself."

"But I still don't see…" she cut Harry off.

"You will understand when you let yourself understand." She said looking back down at her book, "Now I suggest that you go and enjoy the rest of the day." Reluctantly Harry and Ron said goodbye and left the room.

"What is she Yoda now?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"I was thinking Confucius." Ron said laughing, "It is okay Harry. I don't want another class anyway. I will have too much homework as is," Ron continued smiling, "Now let's go find u some Professors!" Harry laughed and quickly followed Ron down the hallway.

**5 2 5, 6 0 0**

"That's my coat!" a yell came from the end of the corridor that Peeves was known to dwell in.

"We'll get a better one." A soothing voice tried to calm the one who had caused the paintings to cover their ears. Harry and Ron turned quickly and headed towards the voices. In front of them was a group of students starring up at Peeves and his larges selection of coats and robes. The man who, they assumed, caused the scream was a tall black man with an angry expression. He was holding hands with a brightly dressed Latina while his other hand was tightly gripping a bottle of Vodka.

"He's a thief!" continued the man.

"But he brought us together…" the soothing voice countered.

"Angel baby, I'm swearin' it's déjà vu." The two looked at each other and laughed. The student couldn't help but snicker.

"Come on Tommy, let's forget the coat. You won't need one for now, remember "Just slip me on I'll be your blanket, wherever, whatever I'll be your coat…" she kissed him on the cheek. A few of the girls awed but almost all the guys made faces.

"Okay, let's go. Until next time my floating friend." With that he flipped Peeves off and turned towards Ron and Harry as they walked away.

"Um excuse me Professors?" Harry asked as he and Ron hurried up next to them.

"Yeah?" They turned towards the duo.

"We were just wondering which Professors you are." Ron piped up.

"Collins, Professor Collins but my students call me Collins. And this is Professor Schunard." He finished in a sing-song voice and gestured towards the woman, or what Ron and Harry thought was a woman, standing next to him as she did a little spin.

"Hi and you two are?" she asked.

"I'm Harry Potter and he is Ron Weasley. Do you guys know Professor Davis and Marquez?"

"Hel… I mean heck yes! They're like family to us!" Professor Collins bellowed.

"Mimi is here? I have to go say hi! Bye boys!" Professor Schunard quickly raced down the hall to find her fellow professor.

Professor Collins chuckled, "Can never keep those tow apart for long. SO would you guys care to join me and the rest of my group and maybe explain some stuff to us about the school?"

"Sure why not." Harry and Ron quickly agreed and followed Professor Collins down the hall. As they neared the Gryffindor common room an idea popped into Harry's head.

"Profes…I mean Collins; would it be okay if we bring another one of our friends? She may be able to give you guys some more info than we can."

"Sure why not." Collins said as he took a swig of his drink.

"One minute." Harry quickly went to the common room leaving Ron with Collins.

"Are you allowed to drink that at school?" asked Ron pointing to Collins' bottle.

"What? It's just water." Collins got a nervous look on his face.

"But it says Vodka."

"Shit!" Collins looked at the bottle, "I guess the charm wore off." Collins studied the bottle for a few more moments while mumbling something Ron couldn't understand. Then the label changed from Vodka to Fiji.

"Wow, I wish I knew that."

"Believe me, by the second time you go to a bar, you will." Collins said laughingly.

A few minutes later Harry returned with a reluctant looking Hermione.

"Hello Professor." Hermione stuck out her hand.

"It's Collins. Shall we go then?" He shook her hand and then lead the group towards a part of the building which they soon learned was where their new classes would be.

**THis is the part where you review!**

**Roger: How come Collins and Angel get to dress how they normaly do?  
Me: because angel rocks and collins gets one of the best solos EVER!go jason  
Mark: But i got Mucho Masterbation!  
Me: Your Point...  
Mark: Hmph...pouts  
Roger: BACK TO MY CRISIS! i dont want to wear the plaid pants!  
Me: well you might not be wearing them forever...i'm developing Redplaidaphobia!  
Roger: What?  
Me: I'm scared of anything that is Red Plaid. DUH!  
Roger: i New that...  
Voice: YOU NEED TO update sooner...!  
ME: I know im sorry...  
Voice: OKay i forgive you  
Me: Thanks AND THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME SOON!  
fanfiction readers: YEEEAAAHHHHH!  
Roger: NO MORE PLAID  
Me: ok i'm done with that... **

SO please review...weither its about the story or my redplaidaphobia just review!

**_L'amour en vie de rire  
mBm_**


	4. Intro's

**I'm back! Finally...sorry for taking so long! homework+me almost no time for stories anyways i think this is a good chapter.**

**I dont own RENT or HARRY POTTER--just the movies**

**ENJOY!**

Intro's

"Hello bitches!" Professor Collins greeted as he walked through the sliding iron door. Ron, Harry, and Hermione quickly followed him.

"Collins!" the group seemed to cheer up as soon as he walked in.

"Gentlemen, and ladies, we have some benefactors on this chilly day. Whose intelligence is matched by being wise asses I must say. These not so new members of the Hogwarts class…Ron, Harry, Hermione!" The other teachers smirked.

"That was unique…" mumbled Professor Davis who was sitting on an old beaten up couch. Professor Collins stuck his tongue out and him and flipped him the bird.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted, these are three of our new students. Apparently Miss Hermione can give us a great deal of information on this school. First I think some introductions are in order. Ron, Harry, Hermione meet Professor Cohen." Professor Collins pointed over at a gawky looking man who was standing at a counter fiddling with a camera.

"I believe that you have met Professor's Davis and Marquez." The group looked over at the two teachers who had started to make-out. Hermione rolled her eyes, while everyone else just laughed.

"Those two over there are Professor's Johnson and Jefferson." The Professor's seemed to be having a heat conversation containing the words, honey bear, pookie, and women in rubber.

"That leaves Professor Coffin." Professor Coffin started to say something but after receiving glares from the teachers who were not "busy" stayed quite.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said trying not be too judgmental but failing miserably.

"Hey!" Ron and Harry said at the same time. After a few grunts in reply from the rest of the Professors the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"This sucks." Professor Jefferson piped up after she got annoyed with the extremely silent room.

"Fucking sucks!" Professor Cohen added. The eleven started to laugh and loosen up.

They talked for hours; telling stories and jokes that had Ron rolling on the floor laughing again. Mark, who made it clear that he would not stand to be called Professor Cohen since that was his father, told them about his first time meeting Roger.

"So it was my first time in New York ever. I was walking down the street, lost and trying not to run into anyone. I had my camera out so I didn't have very good depth perception and ran into a very rough looking guy. The first thing I thought was, "Oh shit I'm going to get killed!" After making millions of apologies the guy slapped me in the face and said, "Get over it. Wanna go get a coffee?" I was in shock! I had just been slapped, by a guy, and then he had invited me to get coffee. From where I came from that wasn't normal. But I accepted and the rest is history." Ron and Harry snickered.

"So what are you guys like partners?" Ron asked, stupidly.

"HELL NO!" screamed Roger, "Didn't you see who I was making out with? For god sakes man that's disgusting! No offence Mark, I just like GIRLS."

"No problem Roger, so do I." Mark said laughingly.

Ron blushed, "Sorry for asking."

Roger got over it quickly and the small group continued to talk. After a while people had run out of stories so Harry decided to ask a question.

"I was just wondering if any of you know Professor Ericsson." The small conversations that had been going on quickly cut off. Professor Davis stormed out of the room while Professor Marquez shook her head then followed. Harry looked around the room confused; Mark had his head in his hands. Collins had his arms around Angel, while Maureen and Joanne looked at the floor.

"What?" questioned Harry, a little too loudly. Mark let out a deep sigh, then began to talk.

"Apr…Professor Ericsson was Roger's girl friend before they both got HIV. Professor Ericsson left a not saying we've got AIDS before slitting her wrist in the bathroom…" A look of horror crossed over the Brit's faces.

Harry quickly stood up, "I should go," before leaving the room completely the Professors that were left heard him say, "I hate the fall."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Angel.

"Yeah I think so. But I think he just figured out why he got put in her class." Ron said softly.

"Why?" Maureen asked.

"Because his parents were killed when he was extremely young and well ever since him he has had to go through many things that you couldn't even dream of."

"So they have both had to deal with great…shock?" pondered Maureen.

"Or something like it. I think Hermione and I should go check on him." Ron said as he and Hermione began to leave.

"Tell him we hope he is okay." Angel added and then they were gone.

"I think this is going to be a long year." Collins said and the rest nodded.

**So how did u like it! please review it keeps me writing!**

**Roger: Why am i more of a drama queen then Maureen?**

**me: because thats the way u are. YOu are a rocker without a cause who is dying of aids and wears plaid pants. Mimi is a stripper who is dying of aids and likes to wear blue shinny spandex pants. Maureen is a drama queen who cant keep quite who likes leather pants. Mark is a nerdy director who likes quarteroy and his scarf. Collins is an anarcist who is also HIV+ along with Angel and they both have amazing fashion sense. Joanne is down to earth except for when she gets drunck and has a problem with women in rubber. And then Benny is a yuppy scum who i just put in the story because i felt like it.  
**

**Roger:...wow  
**

**me: anymore questions?  
**

**Roger: nope  
**

**me: good cause now i am going to go to a happy dance in celebration of the fact that i get to see RENT on tour in a little less than 2 weeks!**

**REVIEWmbm**


	5. The Butterbeer Cure

The Butterbeer Cure

After Harry left the rest of the group behind he didn't know where he wanted to go. He started to mindlessly meander around the halls. After what seemed like a few minuets but had actually been a few hours Harry found himself lost.

"Shit." Harry angrily whispered trying to figure out how to get out of the dank hallway.

From down the way he heard a faint voice. He thought it was Hermione or Ron looking for him so he walked towards it. As he grew nearer he could tell it was neither Ron nor Hermione, instead he could make out a frail, thin shape lightly singing an eery but sweet song. He finally was close enough to find the person or what was once a person.

"Um excuse me?" Harry quietly tried to get her attention.

The young women quickly spun around. Her face looked as though she was in her early 20's but had gone through so much suffering that it had a melancholy look about it. Her once wild hair was drooped around her shoulders and hung limply. But these things did not to faze Harry until he noticed that he could see through her.

"Professor Ericsson?" Harry asked taking a quick step back.

"How do you know my name?"

"I, er, I just came, umm..."

"Spit it out!"

"I'm one of your students, I just came from talking with your friends, one guy totally freaked out when I asked about you, and the others just--" Harry tried to explain hurriedly but Professor Ericsson cut him off.

"You talked to Roger?!?"

"Professor Davis? Yeah, why?"

"Damn damn damn! That damn Dumbledore promised he would be here. Listen kid I got to go, guess I'll see you in class." With that April quickly glided down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. Then a thought hit Harry. He knew how to get back to his dorm from Dumbledore's office so he quickly followed after April.

BREAK

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione rushed over to the now exhausted wizard.

"I went on a walk."

"Where? We went to Hagrid's and everything!" Ron joined the two.

"I don't know where I was, but I did meet our... my last teacher."

"Really? What's she like? Nice? Smart? Tell us everything-" Hermione piped up but was quickly cut off by Harry.

"She's dead."

"What?"

"I mean it. She is D-E-A-D."

"Cool! You have a ghost for a teacher!" Ron jeered.

"No Ron don't understand? Ghosts are never teachers at school, except for that one year." Hermione flicked Ron on the side of his head.

"Ow..."Ron rubbed his head.

"What year?" Harry became interested in what Hermione was blabbering about.

"Well if I remember correctly, a while back they had Professor Westervelt. She was a ghost and had a very bad tendency to search her students souls. Literally she could go into her students and find their deepest darkest problems. Then she would ask a question relating to something she had found in them. This would sometimes cause...problems. A few of the students had to be sent home do to emotional stress."

"So what makes you think that this teacher will be the same."

"Because Harry. They don't have ordinary ghosts teach classes there has to be something about them that is worth the students time."

"Huh."

"Yup."

"I'm confused." Ron had a very quizzical look on his face.

"About what?" asked an annoyed Hermione.

"When did Harry get his soul searched?"

"Oh my gosh you little-"Harry cut Hermione off.

"I haven't. Well not yet at least."

"Oh okay. Wanna go raid the kitchen and get some butterbeers with me?"

"Sure. Let's grab some for the new teachers as you know as an apology/peace offering."

"Okay. Herms you in?"

"No I'm not. I'm behind on work already."

"How? We just got new teachers today."Hermione rolled her eyes as if to say, I always have work to do you dumb ass. Harry got the signal unlike Ron and headed out of the room followed by Ron.

BREAK

After a quick rush in and out of the kitchen the boys headed in the direction that they had spent early that day in. Harry was dreading going back. He was somewhat terrified that Professor Davis might beat the pulp out of him. Ron on the other hand could not wait to get back.

"Mark is so cool! He's the first teacher I've had who has let me call him by his first name. And he knows how to use those really old cameras and all the kind of stuff that really cool." Ron was rambling about how "cool" Mark was but he was also thinking, Wow this guy can stand up for himself and hold his own even when he is like the underdog to Professor Davis. I want to be able to do that.

"No more comments on Mark?" Harry interrupted Ron's thoughts.

"Ha, no. I'm good."

By this point they had reached the teachers room. Harry inhaled quickly while Ron pasted a wide grin on his face. Ron reached up and knocked on the metal door.

"Yeah yeah come in." They heard a muffled voice through the door. They also heard some scampering around the room to pick stuff up. Ron began to pull it open but Harry stopped him.

"What?"

"Maybe we should wait until they sound more ready." Harry said quietly. Ron put his arm down.

"I said COME IN!" the voice yelled this time.

"Okay Harry I think they are ready. Do you think they are ready?" Ron said sarcastically. Harry mumbled something and helped Ron with the sliding door.

"Hello young ones."

"Professor Trelawney?"

"Hey boys. Your lovely professor stopped by for some quick tea and was just on her way out." Collins said hurriedly as he tried to push the crazy professor out the door.

"Oh well I could stay a little longer. Mr.Potter has always been very interesting." Collins and the rest of the group made a "dear God help us" face.

"Oh um Professor,"

"Yes?"

"I think Professor Sprout was looking for you. With some new herbs for your class."

"Oh well then, I'm sorry but I must go. It was nice meeting all of you. It was also nice to see you two." The others made short gestures of goodbyes and quickly hurried her out.

"Thank you Harry!" Collins slapped him on the back as soon as Trelawney had left. Cheers went up around the room.

"Oh so you guys didn't have a grand old time with her?" Harry asked with sarcasm.

"I thought she was rather nice." Mark piped up.

"You think everyone is nice." Professor Johnson jeered back.

"Do not!"

"Do too! Don't you remember pookie? It was one of our last dates, before I left you and I wanted to go to that club right down the street. And you said okay. Remember that cute little latino that I..."talked"...with?"

"Yes."

"I said that she was REALLY nice and you said you thought so too."

"But-." Mark was about the come back but Professor Davis cut him off.

"What? I cute latino and a club down the street?" He turned to Professor Marquez.

"What? Don't give me that look. It was before we met and I thought I could make some good cash of Marky but instead I made a bunch off Maureen." Professor Marquez laughed as Mark blushed and Professor Davis rolled his eyes.

By now the boys had found a seat on the couch in-between Professor Jefferson and Professor Schunard.

"So what are you boys doing here?" Professor Schunard put her arm around Ron.

"We brought butterbeer!" Harry said cheerfully as he started to take out the bottles of the golden liquid and pass them out. A small cheer irrupted.

"What do you gents and ladies think of Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"It's...interesting." Collins replied taking a drink of his drink.

"Ha, yeah. That one professor, Snape I think his name was. Anyway he was somewhat freaky. He had that hold 'don't touch me or I'll get my slimy hair stuff all over you!'" Professor Marquez said uneasily while leaning against Professor Davis' shoulder.

"You can say that again!" Professor Johnson spoke up.

The group continued to talk. Well everyone besides Professor Davis. For awhile he just sat on a chair with Professor Marquez and didn't say a word. Slowly he loosened up and would actually reply to Harry's questions. After about an hour the whole group was talking freely. Professor Johnson talked about her protests and Mark talked about his films. Then a sharp knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Mark called. With out replying a very angry looking Professor Ericsson sailed through the door. Professor Davis let out a shriek a turned paler than Mark.

"Dear God!" Mark screamed. Collins and Professor Johnson looked like they were seeing a ghost (which they were), and Professor Jefferson and Schunard and Marquez fell very uneasy.

"Wh...What. What are you doing he..here?" Professor Davis was able to stutter out.

"I was hired to teach here! What are you doing here?" She replied moving towards him. By now Professor Marquez had scrambled off Professor Davis' lap and was huddling with Professor Schunard. This left a frightened Professor Davis alone in the worn chair.

"I'm tea...teaching here too."

"I was told you weren't going to be here!"

"Why are you so angry?" Mark asked from his stool that he was sitting rigidly on.

"Why am I angry? Why am I angry?" Professor Ericsson turned towards Mark, "HE gave me AIDS! He ruined my life!"

"What? NO I DIDN'T! You! Got me hooked on that stuff and then KILLED yourself because you were too AFRAID!" Professor Davis shot back. He terror had now turned into anger.

"You let yourself get hooked! And so what if I was afraid. At least I'm not slowly dying like you with some skinny twit who is also let herself get screwed up too!"

"Don't talk about Mimi that way! She is the best thing that has ever happened to me! Now get out! We don't need this crap from you! I'll talk to you when you've gotten a grip on yourself. NOW LEAVE!" Professor Davis screamed. He stoop up out of his chair and started to go open the door.

"I've got it covered." Professor Ericsson said sarcastically and she sailed through the door.

WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK? I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING LATELY BUT SOME SHITTY STUFF HAS COME UP. PLEASE REVIEW! mBm 


	6. The Eye of The Storm

I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'M REALLY GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! ENJOY!

The Eye of The Storm

Roger silently sat back down, but by the look on his face everyone knew he was screaming on the inside.

"Hey Roger?" Mark cautiously approached the fuming revel, "Rog why don't we go talk to Dumbledore about this. He can explain and make everything right, okay?'

"It's fine Mark." Roger said quietly, his face slowly returning to its normal color.

"No it's not! She has no right to barge in here and treat you like that!" Mimi walked over to Roger and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Meems, I know you mean well but really it's fine. I don't want to cause any problems. I'm sure she'll calm down soon enough and I just want things to be normal. I mean her reaction makes since doesn't it? How else would you react if you found out that you were at the same place as your living ex boyfriend while you are dead?" Roger rubbed his hands back and forth on his head like he was trying to convince himself of what he was saying.

"Um Professor Davis?" Ron timidly asked. Roger looked at him with a blank expression that Ron took as a go ahead, " Professor you teach at a school filled with pubescent wizards and witches. Things will never be normal." Then slowly a grin broke out on Roger's face. Even more surprising was that he began to laugh.

"We sure are in for one heck of a year aren't we?" He asked as his laughter faded. The others nodded. Desperate to change the subject Mark tried to strike up a conversation with Ron.

"So what is your wildest story about this place?" he asked

"Ha, um well there have been so many. It's hard to pick."

"Okay then, _your_ favorite story."

Ron thought for a moment then answered,

" I would have to say that it was our first year. The story takes place over the entire year, but my favorite part was at the end. Harry, Hermione, and I were trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone before Snape got it. We had to get past a 3 headed dog, Devil's Snare, and Wizards Chess. Now _I_ loved the Wizards Chess part. One because I'm brilliant at it and two I got to do something honorable to help save the school. Even though it was bloody painful it was worth it."

There was silence, well except for slurping coming from Harry who was finishing a butterbeer. But the teachers were in shock. Some of the thoughts that were going through their heads were, "What the hell did we get ourselves into?" "Lie! That couldn't have happened." and, "Mimi looks so hot!" Collins was the first to speak up,

"Well if that's just a part of one of the many stories that have happened, then we have a lot to catch up on!"

A small scream escaped Mark as he looked at his watch, "Oh NO! I'm missing my soap!" He quickly fled into another room.

"He can't miss his soap. If he does there's hell to pay," explained Maureen to the confused wizards, " For instance, once when Marky and I were dating he ran out of the room right in the middle of our hanky panky!"

"OKAY! I do NOT want to hear this!" Joanne held up her hands in defense.

"Don't worry, none of us want to either." Roger mumbled. As soon as Maureen had started to talk he knew what was coming. During that little snid-bit he had been concentrating on keeping her voice out of his head. He failed.

Suddenly another Mark scream was heard. Followed by, " No! Raul don't leave Candy! She loves you even though your evil twin tried to kill her step sister who is a transvestite!"

"That's what she said!" Ron yelled thinking that is was a moment where you could use that saying. The others just shook there heads.

"Wow." A stunned Harry stood up, "I think that that's about as much as I can handle for one day. I'm gong to head back to the Common Room. Ron you coming?"

"Yeah okay. So we will see you tomorrow in class then?" Ron stood up and headed towards the door.

"BYE FOUR EYES AND CARROT TOP!" screamed Maureen.

"Excuse her. Yes, we will see you tomorrow." Mimi tried to cover for Maureen as Joanne tried to calm her down. The boys nodded and left towards the Common Room.

"So my 'That's what she said' didn't work did it?" Ron sadly asked.

"Not even in the slightest." Harry laughed and patted Ron on the back as they rounded the corner.

52560006525

"Okay we are going to give Maureen a limit on butterbeer." Roger said after Maureen and Joanne had left to go get some sleep.

" Agreed." Laughed Mimi as she got comfortable in Roger's arms.

Collins was passed out in a chair due to the amount of butterbeer and vodka he had consumed that day. Angel was in the kitchen cleaning up. Mark had fallen asleep during his soap. Mimi and Roger continued their conversation,

"You know I think I'm going to like it here. I mean there's always food and the students seem nice. I just hope you'll be able to deal with it." Roger's arms tightened around Mimi after she showed her concern.

"Don't worry babe. We'll get through this. We've gone through worse. As long as I have you, I can deal with April." Roger murmured with a kiss on her cheek.

"You sir are too tired for this kind of talk," Mimi crawled out of his arms and stood next to him, "Come on, let's go kick Mark out of our room and go to sleep." She pulled at his arm. Roger stumbled off the couch.

"Mmmk, but I'm…I…" Roger stifled a yawn, "I'm not tired."

"Whatever you say Roger." Mimi smiled as she pulled Roger towards the room.

A few moments later Mark stumbled out. He barely made it to the ratty couch before collapsing back into his REM cycle.

Angel smiled as she surveyed the room. She could feel that everything was going to be okay. She silently walked into the room she and Collins shared and got ready for bed. While she was changing she didn't notice the dark bruise that was forming on her leg. She coughed a few times as she climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

So how did you like it? I'm not a fan of this chapter its kind of off. Like I missed something. Please give me feed back so that the next chapter will be better.


End file.
